


(English translation) Love/Hate Relationship

by PantheraSade



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>..:: x ::..</p>
  <p>Nick deceived Chris.<br/>But with what consequences?</p>
  <p>..:: x ::..</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	(English translation) Love/Hate Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to "Ninegal" for translating this fanfiction for me!!! Hail Ninegal!

"Ew... So you're simply a mere junky!" Chris snapped at his opponent and handed over a joint. The Adressed just grinned knowingly and raised his head what made him look arrogant. "Nick, if possible. You also are allowed to say God," his alleged patchwerk-brother quipped. Nick took a deep breath and leaned back on his bed.

Chris sat cross-legged towards him, slapped his cheek and chuckled: "I barely feel anything," he said with a broad grin. Nick slowly blowed out the smoke. "Haven't I told you there will be no regrets? You stupid nerd." He was insulting the boy. A fact that was completely clear, but, in this moment of deep relaxation, also completely indifferent to Nick. It rather had something amusing to him. Unfortunately, he and Chris somehow spent their time with banalities, after Chris' mother and father found shelter at Nick's, his sister Alicia's and their moms place. One evening, when the others had already gone to bed, Christopher for pure boredom wanted to know, what this scum of a son born by this woman his father Travis Manawa favored so much was doing. Anyway, he saw faint light shining in Nicholas room. And so it came that short time after both of them were sitting together on the junky's bed, being totally secretive.

"Okay, your sister, I think she... she's charming," Chris said while he gradually got influenced by THC. Nick also took another breath. For a few minutes the room was entirely filled with silence until he again passed over the joint to the younger boy. Chris looked at him with glassy eyes and shook his head. Nick just shrugged his shoulders and then carefully put out the spliff in an ashtray next to his bed. He never thought that this boy would accept his offer to smoke with him. Actually Nick didn't even like him... no... that was wrong. He simply just didn't care about Chris. Well, this situation probably was an exception due to boredom and trepidation caused by all these strange people who seemed to occur in rising numbers.

"So you think my sister's hot, huh?" Chris felt kind of caught and stared at Nick totally confused. "What? No... I... what I ment, was..." The older one just snorted amused. He just sat up, bend over to Chris and stroke the boy's hair. Chris blinked upwards and blew a strand out of his face, which originally was stuck behind his ear but creeped forward because of Nick's touch.

"Knock it off, I don't like that," the boy said silently. But Nick smiled at him stiff and dipped his lids. "What? Didn't you say you like my sister? We're of the same blood, so..." murmured the older one and closed up on Chris. He gently pushed the boy's shoulders back on his bed and searched for his eye contact. "Well... that's true..." Chris whispered and again blinked at Nick who went on benting over him until he finally poke the boy's nose. "It won't be that bad, huh?" Chris seemend lost under Nicholas body. He didn't know how to react in this condition. The other one, however, was more than aware of his status and enjoyed to exploit Chris' awkwardness without shame.

Swaying his head from one side to the other, he picked up the chin of the younger. Like a merchant examining his goods he was searching for flaws in Chris' face.

"Chris, Chris, oh Christopher." Nick whispered to him sarcastically. The called party only uttered a low moan. Nick immediately noticed that something was moving down there. His gaze slid briefly to the bulge in Christopher's pants. "Nah, look at this .. you're getting a stiffy when I say your name, huh?"

The younger squinnied and tried to free his face from the other one's grip who just squeezed him a bit harder and so made Chris' pout. But this squeezed just a little harder and read so

Chris draw a pout. The sight was pretty amusing to Nick, but soon he opened his grip and licked his lips. His hand slowly went down and under the shirt of the boy, who literally was underlying in both, bed and blazing.

Chris beat against Nick's side with a languid hand and began to cough. The elder immediately realized the situation and took his hand out of Chris' shirt to put him aside and help him out of bed. "Really? You don't stand anything." he hissed at Chris. This had turned a pale and began to caugh. An aftermath of the THC. Nick hated to take responsibility. But he should now take it for Chris. Anyway, it was his idea. And Mom, like the others, should never ever notice that he had pot in his room.

He shoved Chris off his bed, so that the boy rumbled a bit too loud to the ground. Nick hissed at him again and again. He told him to be a little quieter and that, in exchange, Nick would take care of him. Chris in turn pestered him begging not to let him choke on his own vomit and swearing he would never smoke again. The elder heaved the miserable-looking bunch of a boy on his shoulder with one arm. Staggering they went to the toilet together. Nick opened the door and pushed Chris to the loo. This formally embraced the bowl and immediately began to vomit.

Nick closed the door behind them and slid down on it. Briefly he glanced over to younger, trying to assess whether this needed help or not.

Hm .. no. At least throwing up was something Chris could do on his own. Nick rubbed his eyes and leaned his head back. An exasperated sigh left his mouth.

Over and Over again Chris fell asleep on the toilet bowl, but then woke up after a few minutes and vomited once more. This went on for a few times. The boy whimpered quietly and Nick rolled his eyes. "It's okay..." he told him half-heartedly. Pep talk wasn't something Nick had been good at in the past. Short time after he got from the door and in front of the sink next to Chris. There he filled one of the toothbrush cups with cold water and slowly poured it over the suffering's neck.

The cold soaked Chris' clothes. He shuttered and looked up to Nick with bloodshot eyes. The elder gave him the cup and prompting raised an eyebrow. Chris slowly took the cup from his hand and drank some sips, accompanied by a hoarse "Thanks..." Nick gently patted over Christophers back and then encouraged him to stand up again. He even brought the boy back to his bed in the guest room, where he covered him up before he left and closed the door. After that Nick slowly went back to his own chamber, shuffling along the wall with his shoulder.

The next morning, Nick decided to spend the day relaxing in the pool on his air mattress. Chris didn't look at him the whole morning. He had found a camera and climbed onto the roof of the house to... to be as far away as possible from Nick. For the moment the two of them had enough of each other. As it has already been before, Chris again was completely indifferent to Nick. But now Chris had gained new experience concenring drugs, what he regretted deeply. Nevertheless... as dumb, disgusting and wasted Nick seemed to him, yesterday he had somehow sympathetic feelings for that guy. Definately an impact of the status in which he was on that evening.


End file.
